powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Chameliac
Chameliac was a robotic chameleon/knight-like warrior, brought in to guard the construction of a laser dish designed by Kegler to destroy the Galactabeasts. Whenever Chameliac scanned and cloned the Galaxy Rangers' powers and abilities (including as the Lights of Orion), he was able to use it against them. Each time Chameliac would confront a Ranger, a panel on his helmet with the corresponding color would slide into place, allowing him to use that Ranger's fighting style. In the first battle, Chameliac was too powerful for the Rangers as he was able to copy and counter everything they could do, even being able to replicate the Lights of Orion attack. However, after seeing the monster as being like a computer that couldn't be beaten, Leo realized that Chameliac could be beaten, if given the wrong information. The Rangers returned and attacked him using each others' unique fighting styles. The move worked and Chameliac was soon unable to counter the Rangers. Once he was wounded, Leo hit him with the Red Capsular Cycle's Fireball Mode, defeating Chameliac who grew giant in response. After Chameliac grew, the Rangers called upon the Galaxy Megazord to fight him. Chameliac was surprised when the Megazord was formed as Villamax was supposed to destroy it with his laser, but the weapon had been destroyed by Mike Corbett as the Magna Defender. Chameliac was easily able to counter the Galaxy Megazord as he did the Rangers' individually so Leo called upon the Stratoforce Megazord. However, while Chameliac was prepared to counter its boomerang attack, the Stratoforce Megazord was instead armed with the Centaurus Megazord's laser cannon. Like when the Rangers switched fighting styles, Chameliac was confused by the change-up and the Stratoforce Megazord was able to use the laser cannon to weaken him. The Galaxy Megazord then powered up using the Lights of Orion and finished off Chameliac with a strike from its saber. Powers and abilities TCW216.jpg|Chameliac's indicator in its natural colors TCW003.jpg|Chameliac's indicator changed to black (Chameliac Magna) TCW021A.jpg|Chameliac's indicator changed to red (Chameliac Red) TCW032.jpg|Chameliac's indicator changed to green (Chameliac Green) TCW046.jpg|Chameliac's indicator changed to yellow (Chameliac Yellow) TCW064.jpg|Chameliac's indicator changed to pink (Chameliac Pink) TCW089.jpg|Chameliac's indicator changed to blue (Chameliac Blue) TCW155.jpg|Chameliac's indicator changed to gold (Chameliac Lights of Orion) TCW238.jpg|Chameliac's indicator changed to silver (Chameliac Megazord) TCW255.jpg|Chameliac's indicator changed to slightly dark blue (Chameliac Stratoforce) Notes * Chameliac is the first known villain to be able to copy a Ranger's powers and weapons and use them against them. The second would be Dino Thunder's Copyotter. * Parts of Chameliac were used with the arms and legs of unused GoGoV monster Bahamuu to make a generic customer that appeared in "Wired" Pt. 2 where it was a customer at Piggy's restaurant and sitting at the same table with Cyclopter. * Chameliac is also only one of two monsters in Lost Galaxy to be able to use the Lights of Orion, the first being Destruxo. * His ability to copy his opponents' movements and techniques, as well as his knight aesthetics makes him similar to Marvel supervillain/antihero Tony Masters/Taskmaster. Unlike Taskmaster who used his own photographic reflexes and predictive ability, He has a scanner to help him copy his opponents' movements and techniques. See Also Category:Lost Galaxy Monsters Category:PR Knight themed villains Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:Machine Themed Villains Category:PR Machine Themed Villains